1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to aquatic devices, and more particularly to tow handles such as might be used for water skiing, wake boarding and other similar activities.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the sports of water skiing, wake boarding and the like, a powered watercraft tows one or more individuals across the water. The towed individual will desirably skim across the water on a support, which may be as small as the skier's feet but which will more generally be much larger, and might, for exemplary purposes only and not to be limiting thereto, include water skis or wake boards. The support will most preferably assist with a hydro-planing effect between the water surface and the support, and in many cases will also include features such as curved leading edges that scale or overcome waves.
In order for an individual to ride upon the water surface, the towing watercraft must obtain sufficient speed to reduce the water displacement that would otherwise occur. This speed is obtained by the transfer of force through a tow rope and into a tow handle. The towed individual grasps the tow handle with one or both hands, and maintains balance upon the support. Through various body manipulations, the towed individual will typically change course generally limited by an arc defined by the length of the tow rope, but can through some maneuvers even defy the arc and travel a different path. As is known, these various body manipulations put relative large forces in unpredictable directions upon the tow handle. These forces are of course affected by the encountering of waves and similar disturbances, resulting in a need for a strong, durable and reliable tow handle.
In addition to the forces that are applied to a tow handle, tow ropes attaching to the handle will become worn and frayed through use. In order to enable a person to replace ropes, various concepts have been proposed that include end caps that both terminate the handle and also provide attachment points for the tow ropes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,049 by Rumbaugh; U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,478 by Pittman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,290 by Holland; U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,833 by Hayden; and 5,503,580 by McCarthy are exemplary. Rumbaugh, for example, illustrates molded rope anchoring flanges that are inserted into the handle tube and ultrasonically welded or adhesively bonded in place. McCarthy discloses a high durometer urethane bushing member that is glued or molecularly bonded into place.
While these patents illustrate durable and quality handles, they also prevent an individual from readily replacing the grip portion of the handle. For the amount of use required to fray the tow rope, the handle grip will also experience significant wear. Further, when an individual wishes to change the grip to a different style or color, the permanent attachment of end caps prevents or complicates replacement of the grip.